


Stubbornness and Surprise

by ami_ven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Expanded Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: After a long mission, Janson gets a life day surprise.





	Stubbornness and Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for "alaxes" and originally posted to LiveJournal

Wes Janson was beyond tired, beyond exhausted, into a whole new realm of sleep-deprived that the Basic language didn’t have a word for. He slogged through his post-flight checks, more through sheer stubbornness than anything else, and only just managed not to fall off the boarding ladder on his way down.

“Hey,” called Tycho, as soon as his feet had hit the deck. “Can you take a look at this for me?”

“Do I have to?” Janson said, before he could stop himself.

Wedge and Hobbie were nowhere to be seen, and Tycho smiled at him from the s-foil of his X-Wing. “Sorry, I’ll make it quick.”

“Okay,” he agreed, and hauled himself over.

It was hard to focus, and half the time, he couldn’t see anything wrong where Tycho was pointing, but he handed over the right tools when the Alderaanian asked for them and finally, Tycho put all the panels back where they belonged.

“Thanks for that,” he said, steadying Janson as they came down the ladder. “Let me get you a cup of caf.”

“I’m just gonna sleep,” said Janson.

“C’mon,” Tycho said, and slung an arm over his shoulder. “You should eat something, at least.”

“I – sure,” said Janson.

He let Tycho lead him through the corridors to the mess, barely aware of where they were going – until Tycho hit the mess hall lights and a few dozen voices shouted, “ _Surprise!_ ”

Janson flailed, but Hobbie grabbed his arm, keeping him upright. “Happy life day.”

The rest of Rogue Squadron was there, almost all of the Wraiths and most of the command staff, all of them grinning and already holding cups of punch.

“Oh,” said Janson, grinning back. “It is my life day, isn’t it?”

Wedge snorted and took his other arm. “Let’s get you some cake.”

THE END


End file.
